


The One And Only (Edition 2)

by roundandrounded



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundandrounded/pseuds/roundandrounded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>接千里抓奸。发生在Shannon和Antoine巡演过程中，Jared突然跑去Ibiza岛找哥哥之后。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One And Only (Edition 2)

**Author's Note:**

> 纯属脑洞，与现实无关。

\----------------------------------------------------

Shannon一直都知道弟弟对他有一种偏执的占有欲。

孩童时期，每当他们搬去一个新地方，Jared都会想尽一切办法把他哥哥和其他小孩子隔离开来。有一次玩真人飞镖，Shannon没准头扎得他一胳膊血，其他孩子都尖叫着逃走他却毫不在意反而还很高兴，此外他还额外得到哥哥一个月的言听计从，稳赚不赔。

稍微大点的时候，他们忽然多了个妹妹。他们的妹妹喜欢大哥哥。Shannon虽然看着不好相处，但骨子里却相当温柔，对于个性骄傲要强又极度渴望关爱的人有奇异的吸引力。Shannon都数不清他弟弟妹妹在他背后死磕了多少次，以至于现在Jared和Melissa互相不提对方摆出一幅老死不相往来的架势。

青春期的时候莱托兄弟干脆地跨过了界。开始只是好奇。他们都是不受规律拘束的个性，越是禁止越是上杆子想越线。同性和乱伦的禁忌只让俩人变本加厉的想要尝试。自那时起兄弟俩一直维持着一种病态的关系，他们各自有情人和炮友，但每天晚上都会默契地回到家里，有时水乳交融，但更多的时候只是相拥而眠，亲密无间，胜于亲人又异于情人。

直到他们分开三年。兄弟俩依赖对方就像依赖毒品一样，而年轻的两人不知道这是好是坏，他们终归会长大，他们想尝试改变。

刚开始Jared感觉分外轻松，没有人老念着他，没有人像易碎品一样小心翼翼得呵护他，他觉得到了前所未有的自由与轻松。

但渐渐的Jared开始想念他的哥哥，那些曾经溺毙他的宠爱与纵容让Jared分外怀念。他忽然就想明白了，无论他多大，他都是Shannon的baby bro，没有哥哥的爱，他活不下去。

\------------------------------------------------------

Shannon一直知道他弟弟对他有一种偏执的占有欲，而这种占有欲在分开的三年里变本加厉地发酵，让Jared变成了一个彻头彻尾的控制狂。

Shannon抬头看了眼他被绑在头顶的双手，尝试着挣扎了下，皮制品摩擦床柱的声音让Shannon放弃了，Jared捆绑的技术真是越来越好了，根本挣不开。

即使兄弟俩相聚后仍然和以前一样黏糊糊得腻在一起，但Shannon能够感受到分开三年对Jared造成了无法磨灭的阴影。他弟弟变得极度没有安全感，一点小事就会让他惶恐不安。也从那时候开始，Jared喜欢在做爱的时候绑着Shannon，让他哥哥不停地重复着我爱你直到Shannon嗓子干哑到无法出声。Shannon从不拒绝，如果这能安抚Jared零星半点，他甘之如饴。

感觉到一个微凉的身体伏在他身上，Shannon柔声开口，“Ja…”

“别说话。我不想听。”Jared打断Shannon，“扔下我一个人出来玩好开心吗？”

“Jared，不是的，我可以解释。”Shannon开口为自己辩解，虽然Jared让他别说话，但是这个时候如果保持沉默只会被理解为默认，他弟弟会更生气，Jared的公主脾气Shannon哄了这么多年怎么会不清楚，“我和安东尼…”

安东尼三个字彻底激怒了Jared，他低吼一声住嘴，从床上拉过一件也不知是他俩谁的白背心，用力扯成条状，捆住了哥哥的嘴。

就着俯身的姿势Jared伸手抚摸Shannon因捆绑在头顶而隆起的手臂肌肉，沿着流畅有力的线条慢慢往下，在哥哥胸口若有若无地画着圈，缓缓延伸到腹部。感受到Shannon在他身下微微颤抖，Jared露出微笑。

他是如此熟悉他哥哥的身体，自从他们开始肉体关系至今，Shannon一直处于下方。Jared自认是一个笔直笔直的直男，虽然他有公主脾气少女姿态，但这不代表他喜欢被干，既然Shannon愿意做出一点小牺牲，他又何必谦让。

嵌在嘴里的白色布条让Shannon的嘴唇不自然地张开着，Jared扯住哥哥浓密的黑发强迫他抬起头，一口狠狠咬住Shannon性感的肉唇，直到鲜血渗出才慢慢松开。Jared情色地舔舐着红肿的唇肉，隔着布条给他的俘虏一个湿热下流的深吻，无法吞咽的津液顺着Shannon的嘴角划过他的脸颊，湿润了耳后的三角刺青。Jared手下不停地探索着Shannon紧实多肉的身体，那力道与其说是抚摸不如说是蹂躏，想到这些爱抚会在Shannon身上留下好几天的青青紫紫Jared就忍不住更兴奋了。

没错，莱托兄弟都偏爱Rough的性爱。

Shannon想着自己皮粗肉厚，Jared爱怎么折腾就怎么折腾反正自己耐操，而且他也不是没享受到。但是Jared和他不一样，他宝贝弟弟这么纤细瘦弱，还不好好吃饭，时不时昏一下简直风一吹就倒。那小细腰Shannon两手交握就能拢住。Shannon从来不敢放任自己的欲望好好上他弟弟一次，只怕自己一个忍不住就把Jared给弄折了。

离开哥哥的嘴唇，看着Shannon仰头喘息，全身通红，Jared觉得一股热流涌到下腹，只想干死身下这个可恨的人，但是他硬生生忍住了。

“我没有好好满足你对吗？”Jared一手撑在哥哥胸膛，“你和那个该死的尖嗓子的混蛋一走就是半个月。瞧瞧晚上那些围着你的婊子，你很享受是吗？你一定很享受，乐不思蜀。”

“你一点也不想我。”无视Shannon湿润恳求的眼神和拼命摇着的头，Jared自顾自地接下去，“可我好想你，我想你，bro。”

“呜呜呜呜呜呜！”Shannon疯狂地摇起来脑袋，他被挑逗的坚硬无比地性器突兀地进入了一个干涩紧致的通道，空气里弥漫开淡淡的血腥味，Shannon几乎是瞬间意识到发生了什么。

FUCK!FUCK!FUCK!他弟弟完全没有任何润滑和扩张就这么坐了上来。

“无论你想要什么，Shannon，我都可以给你。”他的偏执狂弟弟又开始钻牛角尖，即使痛得脸色惨白，还是执拗地往下一坐到底，“只有我能给你。”

Shannon用力拉扯着被捆住的双手，暴起的青筋一条一条凸显在手臂上，手腕被磨得又青又紫，破皮的地方开始渗出血。

双手按着哥哥胸膛，Jared开始尝试着起伏自己的身体。他很疼，Shannon也被勒得不好受，但Jared一点也不想停下这场两个人都没有快感的性爱。

随着血液的润滑，Jared起伏得越来越顺畅，他是天生的好手，即使第一次也很快找到了窍门，掌握住了节奏的Jared慢慢沉浸在迟来的快感里，酥酥麻麻得让他忍不住呻吟起来。之前他为什么都没有尝试过呢，这个人在他身体里，这个人是他的，完完全全从里到外全部属于他，FUCK，这种感觉真他妈好。

Shannon不再反抗，闻着屋子里越发浓郁的血腥味，他更紧地扯住了绑着他的皮绳。即使处于如此被动的境地，Shannon还是感受到了快感，这快感如此强烈，就像电流通过全身，他忍不住战栗。

这是他渴望了这么多年的人，这是他肖想了半辈子的身体。他想象有一天他能一边亲吻他的宝贝一边进入他，那一定会是无比温柔无比爱怜的性爱。而不是像现在这样充满了鲜血的气味，Shannon感觉到自己在伤害Jared，而此时的快感就是对他最大的折磨。

感受着最爱的人在自己身体里，Jared疯狂而淫乱得摆动着自己腰，很快到达了高潮。灭顶地快感让Jared用力抓挠着哥哥，四道长长的抓痕从Shannon锁骨一直延伸到腹部，分外情色。

Jared用最后的力气解开了绑住年长者双手的皮绳，伏倒在哥哥胸膛。

Shannon一把扯开嘴里的布条喊出弟弟名字，他双手合拥抱住脱力在自己怀里的妖精。

顺着大腿流下来的红红白白的液体刺痛了Shannon的眼睛。FUCK！这个让他的宝贝受伤的混蛋就是他自己！

“行了，”Jared懒洋洋地窝在哥哥怀里开口，“你现在可以解释了。”

“Jared，”Shannon伸手捧住他挚爱的脸庞，“我没有什么要解释的。”

Jared抬眼望向他哥哥，脸色阴沉下来。

“Jar，我没有要解释，我没有任何借口，我不应该放你一个人这么久。我错了。”Shannon温柔得看进他宝贝弟弟蓝得天真的眼眸，“我不会再丢下你一个人，永远不会我保证。I love you，Jay. You are the one and only. ”

Jared看着眼前认真坚定地魅惑瞳眸，忽然开怀笑出声来，他双手圈住哥哥的脖子，把整张脸埋了进去，“哼，原谅你。”

\------------------------------------------------------

“Jared，先别睡，我们去洗一下。”

“不要。”

“乖，清理一下我给你处理伤口。”

“不要，累。”

“Jay，听话，不然明天你会拉肚子还会发烧的。”

“那你抱我去。”

“好。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

第二天Jared还是发烧了。

The end.


End file.
